Talk:Spells
Jatopian, thank you for pointing out that wearing certain pieces of equipment decrease spell casting chance; the tables were made using a completely naked character. None of my spells went over 90% chance with casting skill level 100. However I only tried changing stats with casting fixed; changing casting skill with fixed stats; and I didn't change spell levels with fixed stats and casting. In other words, spell chance tables right now don't take into account spell levels and equipment, so I think it's some kind of "base" chance. Yeah I know they aren't very useful and accurate; but I just couldn't think of a better way to describe difficulty of each spell, much else in a way when you can compare one spell to another. I just tried wearing stuff with my test character. Shield -12% for each spell, regardless of its casting chance or casting skill level (effectively limiting max casting chance to 78%); but penalty for medium/heavy armor seems to decrease as I improve my casting skill. BTW is there any kind of equipment that increases casting chance without increasing casting skill or spell levels? --Enlait 07:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :No equipment can increase casting chance as far as I know. It's only known that the following decreases casting chance by a set amount: ::#Medium Armor weight - 8% ::#Heavy Armor weight - 18% ::#Dual Wield - 6% ::# Shield - 12% :And that's about it. --Haisho 17:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I just saw a spell that does not seem to be on this page called "Magic Laser" as a spell book held by a fellow adventurer. However, even with a scroll of knowledge I cannot read it, so I cannot give anymore information on it. If anyone wants to add to the wiki, they may keep an eye out for it? :You sure that's not an ancient book? ::Pretty sure, how exactly do I tell? It says "a spellbook of magic laser(Charges: 3)" so I am guessing it is. :::That's because the spell naming is very inconsistent. In your spell list it'll be "Crystal Spear". Yeah, I know. :| -Jatopian 03:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I gotta ask, is there a cap on spell levels? It seems a bit odd if you can increase the spell level until the point when the increased casting cost makes it unwise to rely on that spell. RCName 06:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Requesting research on Dimensional Pocket. I suspect the maximum capacity of the spell is 15 + Spell level. Spell level also increases the maximum allowed weight, but it escapes my mind. --Haisho 17:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Harvest and Wish chances on a strong imported character In the 1.22 beta, I have a character with 102 Casting that I first played on 1.16rfix2b. (Took, of course, a ton of time to build.) By the time I imported her, I had gotten stock in Wish twice, and attempted (in vain) to cast it each time. I decided for laughs to be a mana battery for a while to get some stock in Wish again (the other times were by dream or scroll of wonder), and got 5 stock from a harvested rod of wish. Her Harvest level is around 57 (no stock at the moment), and her Wish level is now 6. Although Harvest chance should go down as it levels up, mine is still pegged at 100% (I guess it's the high Casting). My Wish chance is pegged at 0%, so I imagine my Casting skill should be en las nubes just to have a chance. Just noting it here in case someone wants to update the table. --AnOddName 23:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) (To clarify, I built up to 102 Casting after importing. By the time I stopped in 1.16rfix2b, she was 44 Casting.) --AnOddName 00:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I successfully cast wish at about 80 casting skill. I had a 28% chance to land the spell at level 1. I'm close to 100 casting now but haven't acquired any stock in it lately and thus haven't had a chance to try again. Elona Sunstrike 22:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Magic Dart Some testing: M - Magic SL - Spell Level Every 50 M increase by 1 x in xdy Every 12.5 SL increase by 1 x in xdy Every 6.001846 SL increase by 1 y in xdy So, the formula has the approximate form: Effect: (2+M/50+SL/12.5)d(11+SL/6.002) magic damage to single target Also, with increasing SL - increases casting chance. SyDr 17:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Effect power? Some spells (Uncurse, Identify, Vanquish Hex, etc) have a "power" number. What exactly do they mean? -- Khym Chanur (talk) 20:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) : My understanding is that spells with power undergo a check against the target before taking effect, and the outcome decides whether they are effective in any particular case or not. For example, if you cast Vanquish Hex, the game will compare its power number to that of the hex, and the higher one will take effect. SiamJai (talk) 11:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :: There's an element of randomness involved, though; this is most noticable with hexes, where often a single use of Holy Light or Vanquish Hex will fail to remove them, but if you keep casting it, it'll eventually work. It'd be interesting to see how exactly the "difficulty" of an item/hex is determined, though. -- 19:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : For identify and uncurse the power only really determines when the spell can identify godly level items or remove dooming. The uncurse spell will also only ever work on equipment no matter how much power you get. 16:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC)